If Kuroshitsuji went to therapy
by Random Taliya
Summary: One shot series...thing..rated M for cetain themes ...


Well the tittle says it all. The shorts will be written like psychological case studies. And they Will all start the are one shots and If you have any suggestions for whom should get psychologically anylized next or in further deepth( If they are already mentioned ) please leave a comment with whom should be analyzed. Feel free to comment on anything too, and nag for more one shots.

WELL COME TO THE TEASER, Tell me if you want the the full one shot or if this series is too boring to be up.

Discliamer: I own no rights to black butler. All the knowlege of Pyschology in here come from my Associate degree studies in Psychology. O, Please try to enjoy this for the sake of enjoyment.

- Case 1: Sebastian Michaelis-

A student in a psychology class looked at their case studies book. They sighed not wanting to even be in the Abnormal Psychology class let alone reading studies. They sighed as thier one good eye looked through the table of contents for a case study they would actually care to read and rewrite an analytic report on. The case study on Obsessive compulsive disorder caught There eye. The name of the patient also intrequid them, "Sebastian Michaelis: A case of severe Adult OCD ,page 23" they read. They looked down the list Seeing the name again "Sebastian Michaelis, Fetishist page 57" they continued to read. The name sounded so familiar to the student but they had yet to understand why.

The assignment was simple choose one person from the reader and write up a response to their study or studies. If there is disagreement to thier diagnosis or treatment offer a different false case study with what they should have been diagnosed with alternative treatment plan.

The boy turned his reader to page 23. The page itself had a flowery boarder with a sketch of a butler serving tea in the middle. The boy really did not understand the reference . At the bottom of the page was a quote in elaborate lettering that said;

"If a Phantomhive butler could not do this much he is not worth his salt." –Sebastian Michaelis

but he stugged it off and turned the page and began to read.

The page started out like most studies except this caught the young students eyes even more.

**Background**

Family History

While they say a child becomes complusive from being in a tyrannical style parenting reered household no such thing was found for this butler. In fact there seems to be no record of his family history at all. As so I took on myself to study his known associates for any mention of his familial history. I found nothing about him before he became a butler a few years ago adopting the name Sebastian Michaelis. All that is known is what he wrote on the questionnare on the first day after taking 15 copies to the bin saying they were not either typed out neatly enough or were bent or had some overall flaw with the paper itself like a water mark or crease. On this questionarre he had mentioned that his only family was in hell. I assumed that to be a exaduration so when I read it as he was originizing the room I questioned him on this and the man actually gave me addresses that clearly said hell on them to which I honnestly thought he was delusional. He claimed he constantly sent them mail and they ocaassionally wrote back. He also cliamed to have a child that was the same age of his young master but rarely saw her as he was working as a butler and sending money home. As for the family unit he seemed to associate with he told me. " I suppose I would say the young lord, Mayrin, Bardroy, Finnian, Tanaka and the occasional visit from that indian prince Soma and his butler Agni to be my family. "

How He ended up with me  
A month ago I got a call from a young teen by the name Ciel Phantomhive. They wanted to get himself and his entire staff at his manor in London checked out. They were expecting they where alright but recent events had begun to worry him. He noticed a change in the head butler, Mr. Michaelis. He was a very orderly person but "he became more perfectionate than normal" the young teen stated. He stated this like it was something casual so at first I took it as nothing but the teens own immagingation. Actually I thought the teen was to be my patient. I did not believe a young teen could have a manor, let alone an manor in London and a estate not a four hour carriage ride from the manor. I knew that was possible but it still seemed so improbable. I esspecially did not believe he was head of household until I arrived at the manor greeted by the very head butler I was to latter be conncerned about the mental sanity of. He stated he was "simply one hell of a butler" but the care he took over every detail went beyond what a butler aught to care about. He gave me a diffrent spoon because he noticed a micrometter speck on the spoon. He kept time keeping his pocketwatch and he did not so any trust in any of the other servants whom I found out to be his very collegues for the last 5 years.

Immediate observations

The entire first hour he was there was spent organising and cleaning the room as it wasnt in order enough. I worried as he mentioned he was sending constant letters to others in hell as he called it. I wondered whom was actually being burdened by this butlers letters and sending mail back stroking the fragile ego he seemed to have. I was glad at least that he spent very little time with his daughter as he seemed the wrong person to handle himself let alone a child. The way he phrased whom else he considered family I wondered what he actually defined as family.


End file.
